


I Dream Of Dean

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Dean Cas (Reverse) Big Bangs & Challenges [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Destiel Reverse Bang 2017, M/M, So technically it's I dream of deannie, inspired by I Dream Of Jeannie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Cas acquires an old bottle. Much to his surprise, there's a rather surly genie inside.





	I Dream Of Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This was an adventure. All the thanks to Bere for pinch-hitting!

I love the idea of Dean being a genie ^^

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](delicious-irony.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Art on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/161294551303/i-dream-of-dean)


End file.
